That Kind of Boy
by MetalicSeraphim
Summary: What if Draco wasn't that kind of boy?


That Kind of Boy

At the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the sun was shinning brightly amongst the gently swaying trees. Draco Malfoy was not in the midst of his fellow piers enjoying some free time and UV rays. He was headed back to his dormitory in search of his favorite quill that he just couldn't seem to find for the life of him.

"Where in the ten hells is that damned thing?" the young Malfoy heir growled to himself in complete frustration as he walked and dug through his satchel at the same time. 

"Son of a bitch don't tell me I lost the bloody thing!" 

But our Draco was completely unaware of the dark figure following him silently, almost sinisterly. 

Draco spoke the password to a painting to allow him into the Slytherin common room and he still hadn't noticed his stealthy pursuer. 

As soon as the blonde boy entered his room, he strode over to the trunk at the foot of his bed and bent over to start rummaging through it with all the rage of a pissed off DeathEater. 

He did notice, however, the door that he had left flung open, slam close with a loud bang. 

Straightening instantly, the young man drew his wand and whirled around smoothly to face whatever it was that was suddenly making him feel creeped out. 

"Who the bloody hell are you?" he stated, quiet bravely if he said so himself, to the dark figure that currently had taken residence against the closed door. 

"Drakkie baby...CUM to daddy Harry..." A dark chuckle followed the statement as the dark figure did, in fact, turn out to be none other than the Harry Potter. 

Dressed in a dominatrix outfit and holding a wicked looking whip. 

Oh, by the way, Draco's eyes were the size of saucers and his jaw was happily introducing itself to the floor.

__

Let's see...my sanity...check...my sense of reason...check...reality firmly in place...as much as it can be...Harry's sanity?...no check. Draco thought whilst trying to get his jaw to leave the floor alone and reconnect with the rest of his face where it belonged. 

Harry started to...not walk, because the Slytherin student had seen Harry walk before and this was not walking. He was more like stalking, yes, that was perfect if not completely ironic. 

"Umm, Harry, what ARE you on?" Draco started to back away from the obviously crazy Griffindor Golden Boy, "because I want to make sure never to go near it."

Harry chuckled, "nothing Drakkie baby, just finally taking what I know we both want." He made a sort of growling type purring noise that made Draco's mind go back traumatically to old bad 70's Muggle movies that had guys wearing large purple fur coats and calling other people 'Turkeys'. 

But then his mind came back, as terrified s it was, to find Harry still coming forward and him still going backward, towards an open window.

"B-b-but, I'm not that kind of boy..." He whispered very unbravely.

When his rear hit the edge of the stone windowsill, Harry was about two steps from being ON TOP of him, still making that noise that made Draco's mind whimper pathetically in fear. He spared a glance out and down, only to find, GASP!, a highly convenient rather large fluffy pillow someone was levitating for show. 

With all this taken into consideration Draco made the decision of either jumping out his two-story window or staying at the hands of Scary S&M! Harry t.

Needless to say, Draco jumped, screaming. 

He landed with oomph upon the pillow, startling the levitateterorI made that up myself! So badly that he lost his concentration and dropped both the pillow and the blonde Slytherin, jarring Draco's ass and making him fall to the side with big anime-type swirly eyes. 

He blinked himself back to non-dizziness to get a view of the Scary S&M! Harry t, also known as SSM! Harry, leaning out the window saying something sounding vaguely similar to 'gonna tie you up and whip you when I get a hold of you' or something to that degree.

Nevertheless, it got the now petrified Draco up and running for dear life, leaving nothing but a Malfoy shaped smoke cloud in his wake. 

He didn't how long or where in fact he was running.

__

Jeez! How big IS this damned school anyway?! Draco spared a quick look behind him, not seeing any SSM! Harry, he started to praise Merlin for his good luck, until he rounded a corner and ran smack dab into said lunatic and started cursing Merlin's very existence, among all the other terrified screaming he was doing. 

"Oh Drakkie baby! There you are!" Harry's leather buckle clad arms wrapped themselves around the slightly shorter boy's middle like two vines of Devil's Snare. 

Draco started doing the only thing that came to mind.

Scream.

Scream a lot.

And leave finger-sized scrapes in the ground as the evil person drags you away by the ankles.

Yeah.

****

MEANWHILE.

At a near-by table, four rather familiar looking girls Fangirls yay!! watched the scene, like many were doing, and when the two had left the area, the four promptly hid themselves behind their books murmuring things like: 'Nope, nothing odd there.' And 'I didn't see a damned thing.'

****

TWO DAYS LATER.

Draco sat next to Harry in the dinning Hall during a lunch when he decided to sneak over. Draco's hand was under the table, rubbing Harry's knee.

Harry leaned over to Draco, "I thought you said you weren't that kind of boy," he whispered huskily.

Draco leaned to whisper back, "I wasn't, but under the...circumstances..."He paused, giving Harry a suggestive leer," I AM that kind a boy"

****

THE END!


End file.
